Digital content and media playback capabilities have been integrated in numerous common, everyday devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers. Not surprisingly, the widespread availability of such computing devices has prompted an enormous demand for digital and media content. The Internet has further fueled this demand, serving as a popular and convenient resource for such content and greatly expanding the amount of digital and media content available to users. While providing content to a user, collection of personal information by content providers should meet or exceed industry or governmental requirements for maintaining personal information data and keeping it private and secure. Thoughtful ways of maintaining privacy of personal and private information can help address concerns of how such information is used.